1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print controlling apparatus and print controlling method for controlling a printing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain a proper printing result by using a printer, a paper type set in a job to be printed by a user and the type of paper currently fed to the printer need to match each other. As an example in which these paper types do not match each other (mismatch), for example, when performing printing on plain paper though a paper type set by a print setting is glossy paper, ink may be excessively discharged and no expected printing result may be obtained. Especially in the case of a large-format printer, paper to be used is expensive, the printing area is often large, and a large amount of ink is consumed despite a mismatch. To prevent such a paper type mismatch, when the paper type of a job to be printed and a paper type set in advance in a printer do not match each other, there is known a function of temporarily halting a job to be printed, or a function of temporarily suspending a job and then printing it. When executing again a temporarily halted job or a temporarily suspended job, the user replaces a paper cassette in order to supply paper of a new type.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-289735 discloses a method of, when a printer capable of printing corresponding to each of a plurality of paper characteristics is to perform printing corresponding to a type of paper not set in the printer, recognizing a type of paper that is set in the printer and used last for printing, and specifying the paper as a replacement target.
In the above, paper to replace paper already set in the printing apparatus is specified in a state in which a paper type after replacement has already been uniquely decided. To decide a paper type after replacement, for example, the user needs to select a paper type after replacement from a plurality of paper types.
Particularly in the case of a large-format printer, there are many types (for example, several ten types) of printable paper. To select a paper type the user wants, he needs to search a list on the panel for paper to be actually fed and select the paper. This puts a burden on the user. The same problem sometimes occurs not only in the large-format printer, but also in a printer that can print on relatively small-size paper such as paper of a postcard size or L-size.